


Assurance

by HeWasIncredible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Connie x Steven - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kisses, Steven x Connie, Stevonnie - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, connverse - Freeform, kiss, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasIncredible/pseuds/HeWasIncredible
Summary: Connie assures Steven that it is okay for him to stare at her. Set about 6 years ahead of current canon when Steven and Connie are married.





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I do in fact still write and am not dead.

The beach house was silent; nobody besides lion was currently in it. That was until the familiar chime of the warp pad set off. The giant, pink feline opened an eye to see Steven and Connie standing beside each other, the two of them holding hands.

"I can't believe it's 1 AM already," Connie chuckled as she and Steven walked past lion and up to the loft. On her way past Lion, she dropped her sword on the couch next to the beast.

"Yeah," Steven responded, also chuckling, "A mission where we have to walk ten miles each way is bound to take a long time though, huh?"

"I suppose so," Connie said, then pecking Steven on the cheek, making the man blush, and letting go of his hand, "I can't wait to get some rest tonight," the woman said, then putting her arms over her head and stretching,"Today was a very... tiring day, to say the least."

Steven nodded in agreement, smiling. His smile quickly faded, though, once Connie pulled her sweat-soaked shirt over her head, leaving her standing there with her bra showing. He felt his face start to burn.

"Also," Connie began as she then slid her shorts off, "we don't have any missions tomorrow, which means that we get to have a free day to ourselves," she smirked, looking over to Steven only to find him staring at her with a tomato red face.

When Steven saw that she noticed he was staring, he quickly looked away.

"Steven," Connie giggled, "you've seen me in my underwear nearly  _every night_  for the last, like, year;  _why_  would you think I care if you stare?"

Steven sighed, feeling his face burn hotter, "I... I know, Connie," he avoided eye-contact, "It's still just... weird to me to see you like this. I'm just... still getting used to it, that's all."

_Steven remembered back to his mid-teens when situations like this were mere things that he would daydream about. Of course, being the type of innocent person he was back then, he would always get mad at himself for thinking about his best friend in any sexual way whatsoever, but his dad had reassured him that it was all just a normal part of puberty. About a week after he had had that talk with his dad, he asked Connie if it was okay for him to think of her in the ways he sometimes did, and rather than getting the surprised or angry response he had expected, Connie had chuckled and reassured him that it was okay._

"Also, you're just so... beautiful," Steven said, quickly covering his face with his hands, " _ugh_ , I am so cheesy..."

Connie snickered, then walking up to her lover and pulling his hands away from his face so she could look him in the eyes. "Steven, you're very beautiful, too," she whispered.

Steven felt a slight smile come to his face.

"And sometimes I find myself staring at you, also," she pressed a tender kiss to his lips, pulling away a few seconds later to look him in the eyes again.

"I love you, Connie," Steven said gently, receiving another kiss immediately after getting his words out. This kiss was both deeper and lingered for longer than the last one.

Connie pulled her lips away first, "We should probably get some sleep now; it's getting a little late," she chuckled.

"Yeah," Steven responded.

The pair both got into their bed moments later, Steven taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor beforehand.

Steven closed his eyes, only to feel Connie pull herself next to him and wrap her arms around him to cuddle. He opened his eyes to find his gaze met by her's.

"Goodnight, Steven," she whispered, then giving him a peck on the cheek and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Connie," he whispered, pulling Connie closer to him so that she could rest her chin in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment! I love criticism.


End file.
